


Clint Barton Invading the Apartment

by pushupindrag



Series: Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Welcomed Apartment Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'</p>
<p>Bucky having to deal with Clint Barton when he randomly crashes at the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton Invading the Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Another little installment. Also I have a tumblr now (one for Captain America anyway) which is [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come chat/cry with me about stucky. It doesn't have many posts yet or whatever cause it's just a little sideblog but I'll get there with it :)
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

He didn’t get why Clint was even here. All he wanted to do was sit on his couch and watch bad daytime tv, not have to babysit the archer and his dog.  
“Give me back the damn cereal, you have an apartment full downstairs” He snarls, taking the box back to go put in the cupboard.  
“Hey-“  
“Why are you here?”  
“To give you a hand.”  
“A hand with watching television?”  
“Yes”  
“It’s because Natasha and Phil aren’t back yet isn’t it”  
“Pretty much.”

So they spent the day sitting and watching bad television. Barton got back up to get more cereal, passing Bucky some coffee he made with a plate of cookies. So maybe it wasn’t all bad having Clint invade the apartment.

Steve comes back from wherever he had been and grins, kissing Bucky’s cheek as he passes to the kitchen. Ruffling both Barton’s hair and Lucky’s fur.  
“Have you guys just picked all day?” He calls. Bucky glances at Barton who shakes his head  
“They have Sir” Jarvis answers for them and Clint scowls up at the celling.   
“I’ll make you guys something.” Steve decides and Clint scowls again. Bucky didn’t get it, Steve was a great cook.

“Barton!” He hisses, not wanting Steve to hear “Hey! What’s the face for?” Clint looks at him before rolling his eyes, standing up.  
“You need help Steve?” He asks before going into the kitchen. Bucky just stays in the livingroom with Lucky, turning the tv onto a different channel while he waits for an explanation.

They eat quickly, spaghetti topped with a rich sauce that Bucky gets up to get more of and Clint leaves soon after with a wave and a whistle that his dog follows.

Bucky gets an explanation after he and Steve finish washing up  
“He doesn’t like people cooking for him, in case of poison or whatever” Steve offers, sprawled across Bucky’s lap. “He doesn’t trust people around his food”  
“I don’t blame him”  
“That’s why he grabbed an unopened box of cereal, made you coffee and helped me make dinner”  
“I gathered”  
“What was he doing here anyway?” Steve looks puzzled, and his question was more concerned than accusing  
“Natasha isn’t back yet, neither is Phil” Bucky shrugs, pushing his hand through the tangles in Steve’s hair.

Clint’s back the next day and crashes on the couch again, except this time he brings his x-box. They spend the day playing a mixture of games, some shooting and Bucky only has to jump behind the couch once, pulling Clint along with him to get Clint to ‘casually’ switch the game  
“I was bored of it anyway.”

They make pizza the next day, Clint teaching Bucky all the techniques he knew on how to get it perfect. They make a batch and Steve eats two with Bucky eating three and Clint managing five, throwing his hands in the air in triumph before passing out onto the couch in a food coma.

He doesn’t appear the next day, and Bucky finds him snuggled on the communal couch with Phil. He smiles up at Bucky who nods reassuringly  
“You’re always welcome at ours man”  
“Thanks.”

“Where’s Clint?” Steve asks later, snuggled up right under Bucky’s arm.  
“Phil and Natasha came back”  
“Oh” He mulls it over. It must have been hard for Clint having both of them gone given that he never saw Phil nearly enough as partners should, and Natasha normally took over Clint duty given that they were best friends. “Well, he’s welcome here anytime”  
“I told him that too.”  
“Good.”


End file.
